In general, airbags are used by being installed in a vehicle in order to protect heads and chests of a driver and a passenger from a collision accident while being instantaneously inflated by gas at the time of a vehicle collision accident.
Among the airbags, some airbags are installed in a steering wheel or a front panel so as to protect the passenger at the time of a head-on collision of the vehicle. In addition, a side airbag is installed so as to protect the passenger from an impact that occurs at a side of the vehicle.
According to the side airbag that is used for the aforementioned purpose, an inflator is installed at one side of the side airbag so that an airbag cushion can be inflated and deployed at the time of a collision accident. The inflator instantaneously generates high-pressure gas at the time of a vehicle collision, and injects the high-pressure gas into the airbag cushion.
According to the side airbag in the related art, the inflator is coupled in the airbag cushion by forming left and right side sheets elongated at the rear of the airbag cushion, installing the inflator between the left and right side sheets, and then surrounding the inflator with the left and right side sheets.
Stud insertion holes are formed in the left and right side sheets, respectively, and a stud, which is formed on the inflator, is inserted into and passes through the stud insertion holes that are formed in the left and right side sheets.
However, according to the aforementioned side airbag, the numbers of components and manufacturing processes for installing the inflator are large, and thus workability deteriorates, manufacturing costs are increased, and there are many difficulties in manufacturing the side airbag due to the deterioration in workability.